


Fall On Me Podfic: Written by coloursflyaway

by Geek_Squad_Commander



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Squad_Commander/pseuds/Geek_Squad_Commander
Summary: coloursflyaway was nice enough to let me turn their amazing work into a podfic. It's one of my favourites in the fandom and I hope you enjoy getting to listen to it aloud as much as I enjoyed reading it





	Fall On Me Podfic: Written by coloursflyaway

Length: 24:07

Sound Cloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-819383878/fall-on-me


End file.
